Friends Become Lovers
by gijane197702
Summary: Oneshot outtake from Chapter 7 of ‘Meetings and Reunions’. It’s not rated ‘M’ for nothing!


Friends Become Lovers

Gijane

Rated: M

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Co owns the Harry Potter universe, including all the beloved characters and places. I'm just trying to entertain us while we wait for Book 7.

Summary: One-shot outtake from Chapter 7 of 'Meetings and Reunions'. If you don't like graphic smut, DON'T READ THIS! It's not rated 'M' for nothing! If you want to know why I made Tonks a blonde, go read my Book 7 fic "Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes". Another shameless self-promotion!

For Godricgal and Starsea—who defied the typical stereotype of British women for me when they requested this.

"My flat's on the top floor. I can see the Park from it, it's wonderful," she told him as the lift shuttered to a halt. They exited and Tonks lead them to Flat 65.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. A second later, she was puzzled by the closed look that passed quickly over his face.

He paused for a few moments, and then finally told her, "Yes, I'd like to come in."

She smiled to herself and tapped her door open. He followed her inside.

Once the door had closed behind them, she turned to him. "I had a wonderful night tonight Remus, thank you. I'm so glad we got to spend time alone, finally."

"The pleasure was all mine, Nymphadora," he responded lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek. She leaned into his caress, as invisible forces seemed to move them closer for a kiss.

Tonks smiled up at him after he released her lips. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Before either knew what was happening, their lips had moulded together. They both seemed to realise that they need not be so guarded with each other now that they were away from the prying eyes that lurked at Grimmauld Place. It wasn't long before each has forgotten about the existence of anything but the other as hands wondered and clothing fell away.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tonks couldn't believe what was happening. Here they were, slowly making their way down the corridor towards her bedroom, kissing with abandonment that she'd never known before.

Suddenly, Lupin pulled back. Blinking up at him, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just couldn't get my bloody shirt off."

Tonks giggled and helped him to pull his shirt over his head. "Did you just swear, Professor?" she gasped in mock horror.

"James Potter and Sirius Black were my best friends. I picked up a word or two from them."

"I bet you did! Now, where were we?"

Lupin laughed as he picked her up and she wound her legs around his waist. "Where's your bedroom?" he asked breathily between kisses.

"Last door…end of the corridor," she managed to gasp.

He sighed.

"I'm not that heavy!" she said, appalled. "I can morph it away." Tonks scrunched her eyes.

Lupin stopped her. "I'm not saying you're heavy. I'm just sighing because your room's too far away. I want you now! Let me see you, Nymphadora."

Tonks leaned up against the wall and removed her shirt. She smiled as Remus' eyes widened at her lace bra.

"That I was not what I meant, but it's still very nice. No, I want to see _you,_ Nymphadora. Completely unmorphed."

Tonks was confused. "You want to see me natural, unmorphed? Why?"

He kissed her forehead. "I want to make love to the real you, not a morphed version of you."

She looked at him for a long moment, and then closed her eyes again. She felt her short pink spikes growing long, her breast getting larger. When she reopened her eyes, he was watching her intently.

"You're a blonde." He fingered one honey curl as he shifted her new, additional weight in his arms

"Yeah, I am," she said, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. "It's too small now," she explained as his eyes widened.

"Why do you morph them?" he asked. Lupin reached out and glided a hand softly over one of her breasts. "They're wonderful."

Tonks moaned and closed her eyes at the wonderful sensations that his touch was causing. Lupin pulled her bra off completely and threw it aside. She gasped as he latched onto a nipple and began to suck gently whilst he massaged her behind.

"Sod it," he said suddenly. "I'm sorry, it's been too long. I can't wait."

She responded by leaning back again the wall again. He reached up her skirt and ripped her knickers off. Her hands wandered to his belt buckle and she fumbled to unfasten it. He brought one hand to help her, while the other helped prop her up against the wall. Finally getting his belt undone, she used her feet to push down his trousers. He removed his briefs.

"Very nice, Remus," Tonks breathed in his ear.

"Thanks," he panted as she touched him. "I'm sorry; I can't wait to get to your bed."

"Then don't," she told him, pulling her skirt up and guiding him. They both gasped as he entered her.

"Oh my God, sweetheart," he groaned out as he slid out of her, and then back in. "You feel so good."

"So do you," she whispered back.

They groaned in unison as he moved again. As he pumped into her, he took turns sucking her nipples and kissing her lips. Tonks could only run her fingers through his hair and latch him in place. She threw her head back and moaned his name, not feeling the pain of banging her head.

Lupin let go of her nipple and looked up at her. She, in turn, looked down at him, smiling at the look on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

He smiled up at her and said, "I just like the sound of my name coming from you lips, especially in that tone." He shifted her higher against the wall and thrust deeper into her. They both sighed deeply into the sensations. Readjusting his grip on her waist, Lupin began to thrust hard and deep into Tonks, burying his face in her neck.

Matching his pace, she moaned his name louder and faster. "Remus, oh my God, I'm so close…"

Spurred on by her words, he began to thrust even harder. She screamed his name as orgasm took her a few moments later. He followed right behind her, pulling her close and thrusting hard one last time. "Nymphadora," he cried as he came.

Tonks slumped up against the wall and he fell into her. They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths.

She suddenly began to giggle. Lupin pulled back from her breasts and gave her an odd look.

"I'm just imagining how we look. You with your trousers around your ankles and me with my skirt hiked up to my waist."

He looked at her grin and began to laugh along with her, " Well, thank goodness it's just the two of us here then. Let's go to bed then."

She sighed as she felt the loss of contact as he withdrew from her body. When he had set her on the ground he leaned in and kissed her forehead, murmuring, "I feel the same."

Lupin pulled up his trousers, buttoning them but not buckling. He picked up both their shirts and her bra and knickers off the floor. Taking her hand, he motioned for her to lead the way to the bedroom.

They stopped in the bathroom and got ready for bed. As they entered the bedroom, he threw the shirts and her underwear onto a chair and took off his trousers and briefs. He turned to her and pulled her skirt over her head and threw it aside as well. Naked, he led them to the bed.

"I get the left side," Tonks told him as she climbed into bed.

"Good, I always sleep on right." He climbed in behind her, and then pulled her close. "Take a nap," he told her. "We are not yet finished tonight."

She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "Remus?" she asked.

"Mmmm," he answered sleepily.

"I had a really good time tonight. It's always the quiet ones that you have to look out for," Tonks said, kissing him. "The ones who just look sweet and innocent."

"Who said I was sweet and innocent?" He became awake again as her head disappeared under the covers.

"The night's not over yet, Remus," she told him.

"Who said I was tired?" He grinned as she giggled from somewhere near his knee.

Finis


End file.
